1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general field of hiking and camping apparel and equipment. More specifically, the present invention involves a poncho that can also be used as an individual tent.
2. Prior Art
In the past any number of types of ponchos and tents have been used. Only a few references involve an effort to combine these functions in a single article. In some of these references, the "tent" is little more than an effort to increase the effectiveness of an ordinary poncho by tailoring the poncho to more closely encapsulate the body of the wearer. This approach may increase the effectiveness of the poncho, but does not result in a tent that is convenient for either camping or sleeping. In other references, a poncho is fabricated from a piece of material that can also be used to form a section of a tent. Two or more of these ponchos can then be pieced together to form a single tent.
The present invention overcomes these limitations by offering a complete, fully-enclosed individual tent that is large enough to contain a standard air mattress.